International Directory
This directory lists all the starting nations of the Greater Imaginaria in alphabetical order, each one providing a short-hand name, government designation, capital (if applicable), and 4-letter national code, and being given a region/sub-region location. Before the directory begins, it is necessary to define the terms by which these nations are listed. There are a total of 214 starting nations in the Greater Imaginaria. As part of this wiki, the directory will also list the six major neutral cities. For smaller territories which are disputed, or are cores which are not with their rightful owner, visit their respective pages. Regions and Sub-Regions There are 6 regions of the Greater Imaginaria, divided into 25 sub-regions. Regions serve two purposes, one for general location, and two for overall objectives. Sub-regions assist with that in some cases, but are mostly for pinpointing the nation's location. Regions are listed in order of population, and sub-regions from west to east. Pennsylvania Comprising all territory in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. *Northwest Pennsylvania **Comprising territory north of Allegheny County, closer to Lake Erie than to the center of the state. *Southwest Pennsylvania **Comprising territory south of Allegheny County, closer to the border with West Virginia than to the center of the state. *West Allegheny **Comprising Allegheny County south of the Ohio River and west of Downtown Pittsburgh. *North Allegheny **Comprising Allegheny County north of the Ohio/Allegheny Rivers. *South Allegheny **Comprising Allegheny County south of the Ohio/Monongahela Rivers and east of Downtown. *East Allegheny **Comprising Allegheny County between the Allegheny/Monongahela Rivers. *Westmoreland County **Comprising Westmoreland County. *Central Pennsylvania **Comprising territory west of center closer to the center than Lake Erie, and then east to the Susquehanna River, including Lycoming and Tioga Counties. *East Pennsylvania **Comprising territory between the Susquehanna/Delaware Rivers. Ohio Comprising all territory in the State of Ohio. *Northwest Ohio **Territory closest to the city of Toledo. *Southwest Ohio **Territory closest to the city of Cincinnati. *Southeast Ohio **Territory closer to the city of Columbus than Cincinnati, which is not more north than Columbus. *Northeast Ohio **Territory closest to the city of Cleveland. Virginia Comprising all territory in the Commonwealth of Virginia, minus the Eastern Shore, i.e. Accomack and Northampton Counties. *Western Virginia **Territory west of the point of West Virginia's easternmost border with Pennsylvania. *Central Virginia **Territory south of the northernmost point in Western Virginia, between Western Virginia and the city of Richmond. *Northern Virginia **Territory north of the northernmost point in Western Virginia, also including separate major cities north of Richmond. *Eastern Virginia **Territory south of the northernmost point in Western Virginia, east of the city of Richmond. Maryland and Delaware Comprising all territory in the State of Maryland, the State of Delaware, and the Eastern Shore, i.e. Accomack and Northampton Counties. *West Maryland **Territory west of the center of the city of Imagina. *Baltimore Corridor **Territory between the center of the city of Imagina and the Delmarva Peninsula. *Delmarva Peninsula **Comprising the Delmarva Peninsula. New Jersey Comprising all territory in the State of New Jersey, which was chosen for application into the Greater Imaginaria. This includes the following counties, from north to south: Ocean, Burlington, Camden, Gloucester, Salem, Atlantic, Cumberland, and Cape May. *Central New Jersey **Comprising all of Imaginarian New Jersey north of Cape May County. *Cape May County **Comprising Cape May County. West Virginia Comprising all territory in the former State of West Virginia. *Southern West Virginia **Territory south of the center of the city of Imagina. *Northern West Virginia **Territory north of the center of the city of Imagina. A very small number of nations straddle two sub-regions; the sub-region in which the majority of their territory lies will be represented in the directory. Government Designations A nation in the Greater Imaginaria may take these forms of government: Republic A nation which has an elected president. The nation may also have an elected council, vice president, or other bureaucratic systems. The nation must have a defined, permanent capital. Republics may take the monikers "Federal Republic", "State", "United States", or "United Republic", but they will not be reflected in this directory. Kingdom or Empire A nation with an absolute monarch, with a defined system of succession in case of monarch abdication. Constitutional monarchies do not exist in the Greater Imaginaria. The nation must have a defined, permanent capital, though it does not have to be the location of the palace. Union A nation of loosely united regions. The nation must have an executive elected council, with no single head of state and/or government figure. The nation must have a defined capital, but it can be changed by moving the council meeting place. Imperial Union A union whose council is not elected; rather each seat in the council has its own order of succession. For each district, city, or state section, the successor must be from the same district, city, or state. Federation or Confederation A nation of tightly united separate regions. The nation must have BOTH an elected council and a president, in which the president serves as head of state, with extra powers in dealing with military matters. City-state A single city which is its own sovereign nation. Generally the city may have any other government type, which it becomes when it acquires significant extraneous territory. City-states may also form Alliances with each other, which will be recognized as a sovereign nation. If alliances approach the qualities of a sovereign nation, they may be referred to as federations, but they will not be reflected as such in this directory. City-state Sphere of Influence A single city which holds sway over a very large area, including a number of other cities. This government type is unique to the Virginia region, in which every nation holds this government type. The Directory This is the list of all nations in the Greater Imaginaria. Included in the table are the nation's name, flag, government type, capital (if any), region and sub-region. Also included is a four-letter calling code that may be used to refer to the country in online applications, or when two countries play against each other in a sporting event. NOTE: This table is still under construction. Category:Nations